You can't always get what you want
by Reiraneko
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso se vuelve complicado cuando uno de los implicados decide salirse... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

La música retumbaba por todo el lugar. Sentía su cuerpo invadido por las fuertes ondas sonoras que viajaban a su alrededor, y que se estrellaban en cada rincón. La oscuridad no era completa, destellaban luces intermitentes que hacían un poco difícil la visibilidad. Sentía el ambiente pesado y caluroso, en pocas palabras: incómodo. Fuera de lugar sería otra manera de expresarlo. Además, estaban las persistentes miradas de las chicas, a las que no estaba acostumbrado; sobretodo cuando aún vivía en el tranquilo pueblo de Karakura y no frecuentaba ése tipo de lugares.

Sólo se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué había aceptado ir. Porque con ésta eran ya tres veces que se metía en ese horrible antro llamado "Freeway", que estaba muy de moda entre los chicos de su edad. Nunca le había interesado estar en esos lugares; no porque fuera puritano, más bien, porqué no le gustaba bailar. Y más del 90% de lo que se hacía ahí era eso; lo demás era ligar (en lo que tampoco era bueno), tomar e intentar platicar a gritos con el de junto.

Fue idea de Inoue. Tatsuki la apoyó. Mizuiro y Asano iban de buena gana a ver que pescaban. Mientras que sus otros dos compañeros, Chad e Ishida, al igual que él se veían obligados a asistir.

Ishida se acercó a su novia para besarla, e Ichigo no pudo evitar que en su interior algo se removiera. Había tratado de muchas maneras de superarlo, y aunque poco a poco se estuviera haciendo menos difícil, el sentimiento no se desvanecía. Igual que pasaba con su primer amor, aunque el tiempo, en ese caso, le había ayudado mucho.

Después de saludarse, buscaron una mesa donde acomodarse. Él solo se quedaba sentado, aunque algunas chicas temerarias se atrevieran a invitarlo a bailar, él se negaba respetuosamente e intentaba escuchar la conversación de sus amigos, mientras tomaba de los exóticos tragos que se preparaban en el bar.

Las reuniones se llevaban a cabo casi cada fin de semana. Había ocasiones en que alguno de ellos faltaba debido a los deberes de la Universidad, o por otros motivos. Pero intentaban no perder el contacto. Les unía más que una simple amistad, sino el hecho de haber pasado más de una dificultad hombro con hombro. Por eso cuando todos hablaron de ir a estudiar a la gran ciudad de Tokio, aunque en diferentes facultades e instituciones, prometieron que pasara lo que pasara seguirían viéndose periódicamente.

Fue un gran cambio, al menos para él. Tuvo que mudarse, encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, buscar un lugar para vivir, alejarse de su familia. Al menos tenía a sus amigos cerca, eso era lo que le consolaba y le daba confianza. Además contaba con las visitas ocasionales de Rukia, quien desde su reencuentro había decidido mantenerse en contacto como mensajera de la ss.

A veces ella también les acompañaba, cuando su trabajo se lo permitía, casi siempre junto a su esposo Renji. Todos se alegraban de ver a la pareja, habían pasado tantas cosas y seguían viniendo a pasar un rato con los compañeros de batalla, aunque éstos estuvieran pensando más en los exámenes, trabajos y lecturas por realizar.

Pero ésta noche no habían asistido. Por eso los sentimientos de Kurosaki estaban jugandóle una mala pasada. Al menos cuando Rukia lo acompañaba se sentía un poco más calmado, ella y Renji le ayudaban a distraerse; pues ambos sabían lo que le pasaba.

Ahora pensaba que hubiera podido haber inventado cualquier excusa para no ir, Inoue no lo hubiera cuestionado. Pero al parecer se estaba volviendo adicto a esos celos, al efecto que tenía, al sentirse simplemente miserable. Saber que lo que quería nunca sería suyo por más que luchara; era imposible hacerlo sin causar más daño. Él que desde la muerte de su madre se había propuesto pelear sin rendirse por aquello que amaba, tuvo que soportar una y otra vez que el universo le viniera a echar en cara lo débil que era.

Había pasado casi un año, pero parecía que se aferraba a que aquella persona recapacitara y todo fuera diferente, con el plus de que mágicamente nadie saliera herido. Era simplemente fantasioso, pero era lo que deseaba.

Rukia y Renji, su par de confidentes, insistían en que siguiera adelante, que conociera nuevas personas, saliera a nuevos lugares, se dejara enamorar de nuevo, etc. Lo estaba intentando pero no parecía funcionar, o tal vez él mismo lo arruinaba con su actitud negativa e inconscientemente.

Después de torturarse un par de horas, decidió irse dando como excusa que se le había olvidado hacer un trabajo y era para entregar el lunes. Sus amigos se mostraron comprensivos y no hicieron más preguntas.

Hizo el camino a su departamento solo. Cuando entró se sintió más relajado, si no los veía toda la semana se le olvidaría aquél asunto. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en las clases y los trabajos, incluso podía salir con sus compañeros de generación a tomar unas copas. Ya había tenido su dosis suficiente de pensamientos deprimentes por hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

El domingo fue difícil, no pensaba en la noche anterior sino en el trabajo que tenía que entregar. Frente a él había un montón de hojas por leer, copias y copias que sólo de verlas le abrumaban. Parecían no tener fin por más que seguía leyendo. Se distraía con cualquier cosas que pasara fuera de su ventana. Lo más estresante era que todavía le faltaba escribir su reporte de lectura. Solo pensó: "La noche es larga".

Cuando por fin imprimió su trabajo eran las dos de la mañana, se sintió realmente aliviado y el cansancio se le acumulo de repente. Podría dormir al menos cuatro horas.

Estaba por terminar el semestre, cuando llegaran los finales no tendría tiempo ni de dormir. Ya estaba preparado para lo que venía, su padre le había advertido muy bien lo que le pasaba a un estudiante de universidad. Aunque no fue lo único que se limitó a decir, quiso tener una de esas charlas padre-hijo que tantos traumas le habían creado.

El despertador sonó estruendosamente. Eran las seis de la mañana, tenía que bañarse, vestirse y desayunar para luego tomar el autobús. La primera clase empezaba a las ocho y no quería llegar tarde. El profesor era muy estricto y ponía cara de pocos amigos si llegaba alguien después de tiempo. Así que se apresuró para llegar temprano.

A salir de casa se aseguró de que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba: llaves, dinero, celular y por supuesto su trabajo impreso.

Sus compañeros de clase con los que más hablaba le saludaron amistosamente, eran todos muy amables y conversaban de cosas interesantes. Aunque todavía no los podía llamar amigos, eran personas con las que le gustaba pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando.

Eran tres, dos chicos y una chica. Honda y Tanaka, los dos chicos, parecían estar tras los huesos de la chica. Rei era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, los ojos verdes y los labios rosados; de cuerpo era delgada y tenía unas piernas muy largas, las cuales acentuaba con altos tacones (raro entre las estudiantes, pues el feminismo había arrojado sobre éstos la maldición).

Si ella no estaba, ellos siempre hablaban de lo hermosa que era y de que nunca les haría caso. Por ellos se enteró que a ella lo que realmente le gustaba era la pintura y la música, ambas cosas las hacía en su tiempo libre.

A él le gustaba hablar de música con ella. Pues le recomendaba nuevos grupos y le prestaba algunos discos, que aceptaba de buena gana pues le había dado varias sorpresas.

En la semana ni pensaba en Ishida. Al menos hasta que terminaban las clases el viernes, pues de repente se daba cuenta que había quedado de nuevo con sus amigos de la preparatoria. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso con la idea de verle de nuevo. Todo lo que pasaba antes en la semana y la rutina, le llevaba a pensar que estaba olvidando, pero ese día se daba cuenta de que no. Con solo verlo todos sus sentimientos se acumulaban, pugnaban por salir.

El tan temido fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que quería. El anterior día la usual llamada de Inoue, le anunciaba lo que estaba por venir. Se ponía de acuerdo con ella, y siempre decía que sí podía asistir. Esto hacía muy feliz a su amiga.

La primer clase de la mañana terminaba con la noticia de un nuevo reporte para la semana siguiente. Al salir del salón lo alcanzó Rei, quien le sonrió de manera seductora como era su costumbre:

-Ichigo, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

- Uh?

-Es que voy a hacer una fiesta de último minuto, van a asistir unos amigos míos que son increíbles. Quería presentártelos. También invité a Honda y a Tanaka. ¿Qué te parece? Va a haber alcohol, música y buena conversación, te lo garantizo- la chica le sonrió de nuevo.

No sentía correcto rechazar la invitación. Además de que parecía bastante buena la idea de hacer algo diferente antes de que llegara el tan temido sábado.

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora y dónde?

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando llegó al lugar donde vivía Rei. Era bastante fácil de llegar. El aspecto de la zona y de los departamentos le hizo saber que su compañera venía de una familia con recursos, aunque si lo pensaba bien hubiera podido deducirlo antes.

Sus compañeros había llegado antes que él, con la esperanza de encontrarse a solas con la chica. Para su mala suerte los otros amigos que había invitado ya estaban con ella.

Como Ichigo había llegado un poco más tarde, ella se los presentó uno por uno. Eran tres. El primero, era un chico de cabello rubio y alborotado, con estilo bastante exuberante de vestir. Estudiaba arte dramático, y hablaba muy fuerte. Su nombre era Nowaki. El segundo chico era todo lo contrario: muy serio. Hablaba de manera contundente en un tono cortante. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, los ojos grises. Era estudiante de artes. Se llamaba Shiki.

Al tercer chico no lo había visto cuando entró, pues estaba atendiendo una llamada afuera en el balcón. Cuando entró dejó sin palabras a Ichigo. Tenía el cabello azul y los ojos azules, la piel blanca y una manera de andar tan elegante. Era mitad japonés mitad francés, su apellido era impronunciable. Y él mismo pidió que le llamara Dan, como sus amigos, pues era más fácil de recordar y decir. Estudiaba literatura.

Se la pasó muy bien hablando con los amigos de Rei, eran muy inteligentes y nada presuntuosos. Jugaron cartas, oyeron música y conversaron hasta casi la una de la madrugada. Como no hicieron mucho ruido los vecinos no se molestaron.

En toda la noche no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a ese chico.


	3. Chapter 3

III

No le costó tanto trabajo acercarse al chico de cabellos azules. No existen las coincidencias, sólo el destino…

Después de aquella fiesta de fin de semana, no había dejado de pensar en el susodicho. Se sentía terriblemente atraído por él, y eso no le causaba problemas.

Pensando en esas cuestiones empezó a tomar conciencia de lo mucho que había cambiado, los acontecimientos y circunstancias de los últimos años eran los principales factores de esta transformación. Dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con las guerras y entrenamientos, su corazón había cambiado.

Conocer a Rukia fue encontrarse con los sentimientos que se pueden profesar hacia una mujer, y que no tienen nada que ver con lo que se siente hacia una madre, una hermana o una amiga. Fue su pilar de apoyo, más importante que sus amigos.

Separarse de ella había sido difícil, aunque ya sabía que eso iba a pasar. Era lo correcto y lo lógico, porque no pertenecían al mismo mundo. Lo peor fue cuando volvieron a encontrarse, y saber que ella había hecho su vida sin incluirlo a él. Ahora no sólo sabía lo que era enamorarse, sino también lo que eran los celos y lo que era tener el corazón roto.

El cambio más importante en sus sentimientos fue aceptar que sentía "algo" por su amigo y compañero Quincy. Si antes le costaba tanto aceptar que le atraía alguna chica, peor era aceptar que te gusta tu amigo. Intentó disimular sus miradas, su interés, su instinto; eso sólo lo empeoró.

Como si el universo conspirará en su contra terminaba poniéndose en evidencia o en situaciones que le hacían ver que no podía controlar lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le exigían: estar más cerca de la persona amada.

Primero vino la terrible crisis de identidad. ¿Era gay? Pero si también le gustaban las chicas. ¿Era bisexual? ¿Cómo lo tomaría su familia ? ¿Sus amigos que pensarían? ¿Ishida lo rechazaría?

No vivía en una sociedad tan cerrada a ese tema. Su padre siempre había hecho sus tontos comentarios acerca de la sexualidad de su hijo, sus amigos decían no tener ningún problema en aceptar a alguien con tendencias distintas. Pero qué harían todos ellos cuando supieran que era él el que era diferente, y no una imagen abstracta de la que apenas se hacían una idea.

Después de pasar de eso, sabiendo que siempre había sido diferente en otros aspectos, empezando por su evidente cabello naranja. Decidió que iba a intentar aceptar sus sentimientos, no sin antes comprobar que eran reales y no una fabricación de sus alocadas hormonas adolescentes.

No fue nada fácil. En la teoría todas las ideas son excelentes, pero en el mundo real las circunstancias hacían difícil su aplicación. Se encontraba a sí mismo perdiéndose en el flujo de lo cotidiano, volviendo a ponerse las máscaras y evadiendo lo que sentía.

Después todo pasó tan rápido. Ishida empezó a darle indicios de que era correspondido, no podría decir cuales eran las pistas, eran pequeñas cosas y situaciones. A veces pensaba que eran jugarretas de su mente enamorada, que deseaba ver cosas donde no las había. Y más lo confundía la típica actitud fría y despectiva de su compañero. Cuando se animaba a creer, de una patada lo sacaban de su nube.

Pero un día sin más preámbulo, se encontró en las situación que tanto había anhelado. Una exposición en equipos de dos, escogidos al azar por la profesora, le hizo terminar en la casa del Quincy. A solas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la tensión de las últimas semanas se materializara en caricias y besos desesperados. ¿Dónde habían quedado las reservas de cada uno?

Y no sólo quedo ahí. Ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado mucho en aquellos momentos, por lo mismo tampoco hubo peleas como las que solían tener frente a todos. Se limitaban a encerrase en su mundo idílico, donde cada uno había construido su imagen alterna del otro. El primer día solo quedó en el toqueteo por encima de la ropa, lo que hizo que la siguiente vez fuera aún más fogosa. Se arrancaron la ropa en la habitación iluminada aún por los moribundos rayos del sol, sin separar muchos su labios hambrientos. Dos veces lo hicieron ese día antes de que anocheciera por completo, y fuera la hora de despedirse sin más ceremonia que un "hasta mañana".

Una semana duró el jugar a enamorarse sin reservas. En ese tiempo se sintió por primera vez vencedor, no como en aquellas batallas donde lo felicitaban por su triunfo y a él solo le quedaba la sensación de haber dejado algo atrás, olvidado.

Terminaron el trabajo de milagro. El mismo día que lo presentaron, a la hora del almuerzo, Inoue anunciaba su noviazgo con Ishida.

¿Cómo? ¿dónde?¿Por qué? Intentó poner orden en sus ideas. Ellos dos habían tenido relaciones una semana entera. ¿De dónde salía esta farsa? Quizás, ¿lo había soñado? No, !había sido tan real!

Los demás ni se dieron cuenta de su reacción, tan ocupados estaban felicitando a Inoue e intentando hacerle bromas.

Ishida brillaba por su ausencia.

No pudo reclamar nada, y eso era algo que aún cargaba. Solo obtuvo una explicación escrita apresuradamente en un trozo de papel: "No me juzgues Kurosaki. Inoue es mi amiga y la amo. Ella está enamorada de ti, pero sé que nunca le corresponderás y eso la destrozaría. Te pido que pienses en ella…"

Ya sabía de los sentimientos de Inoue, fue algo que Rukia le hizo ver desde hace tiempo, pero como decía la carta, no podía corresponderle. Su necesidad de proteger a sus amigos le hizo guardar silencio, si reclamaba algo solo lograría hacerle daño a su amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

La luz del sol, traspasando la fina tela de las cortinas, daba directamente en su rostro. Era ya de día. Sentía su cuerpo ligero y tibio, una sensación de bienestar llenó sus sentidos.

Era fin de semana, por lo que podía no salir de la cama aún. Además, no estaba solo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Al lado se encontraba la persona a la que le debía las más increíbles noches de su corta vida. En sólo dos semanas se había encontrado con tantas sensaciones, de las cuáles pensaba que estaba irremediablemente excluido. Vivir de esa manera la sexualidad, sin ataduras ni miedos; como alguna vez pensó que sería. Sus esperanzas habían sido una vez destrozadas después de haber sido terriblemente rechazado, sin derecho a reclamar nada ni quejarse con nadie.

Ahora sentía aquél impulso que da el enamoramiento. Tal vez no duraría mucho, pero eso estaba bien…

Dan dormía a su lado apaciblemente. Algunas mechas de cabello le caían sobre el rostro enmarcando sus hermosas facciones, tenía los labios entreabiertos pero no hacía ruido. Las sábanas le tapaban hasta la cintura, dejando ver su espalda. Uno de sus brazos lo rodeaba a la altura de las costillas.

Las veces en que te puedes sentir tranquilo y completo son pocas, muchas de ellas las dejamos pasar sin darle mucha importancia. Él no iba a dejar que el momento se esfumara, ahora que sabía lo que era perderlo. Así que decidió no levantarse de la cama.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando regresó a su habitación. Dejó encima de la mesa las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado, donde casi lo mataban por salirse sin pagar de lo distraído que estaba.

Sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Contestó inmediatamente:

-¿Bueno?

-¿Hola? ¿Kurosaki-kun?

-¡Ah, Inoue! ¡Hola!

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-También, gracias. Ayer marqué a tu celular pero no me contestabas. Bueno, era un poco tarde; supongo que te fuiste a dormir temprano ¿No?

-Si, más o menos. Es que estaba un poco cansado, además se me olvidó ponerle el timbre al celular. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Es que hoy queríamos reunirnos en un bar nuevo que abrieron, hay música en vivo y se ve tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vas?

- Lo siento, Inoue. Tengo un compromiso muy importante y no podré ir.

Hubo una pausa del otro lado del teléfono.

- Ah, no hay problema Kurosaki-kun. Debí avisarte con más tiempo.

-Diles a los chicos que lo siento. Tal vez el próximo sábado nos veamos.

-Eso espero Kurosaki-kun. Ya van dos semanas que no te vemos, espero que te des tiempo para estar con nosotros.

-Lo siento. Los compensaré.

-Está bien. Nos vemos, cuídate.

-Adiós.

Lamentó haber rechazado la invitación de su amiga, pero la carne es débil. Quería ir de nuevo a casa de Dan esa noche. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que se reunió con sus amigos, no era tan grave. Ellos tenían que comprender, a todos les pasa. No era como si los estuviera evitando o no quisiera verlos, al contrario, hubiera querido decirles lo bien que se sentía y compartir con ellos su alegría, pero eso no podía hacerlo.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si sus amigos realmente podrían entender. No sabía cómo sería su reacción cuando les contara que tenía novio.

Decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto, y adelantarle a sus deberes; cuando de repente volvió a sonar su celular. Era un mensaje de su novio. Donde le preguntaba si podía pasar a verlo, porque lo extrañaba. Así que Ichigo, después de darle un vuelco el corazón, le respondió que lo esperaba con ansias.

Llegó un poco tarde porque había pasado por algo de comer, pero ahí estaba, plantado enfrente de su puerta. Mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos y una cálida sonrisa, que sin pensarlo se abalanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo. Como una escena de película romántica trillada.

Tan concentrado estaba en esa bienvenida que no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más en la escena. Espectador incómodo, que perdiendo la paciencia decidió interrumpir a los amantes aclarándose la garganta para hacerles saber que estaba ahí. Ichigo volteó y se dio cuenta de la mirada fría que le dedicaba Ishida.

Después de saludar y hacer la presentaciones consecuentes, le pidió a Dan que entrara y le diera tiempo para poder hablar con el quincy a solas. Percatándose de la situación se despidió y les dio espacio para que pudieran hablar.

La conversación empezó con la reclamación de Ishida:

Así que es por esto que no te tomas la molestia de ir a ver a tus amigos.

No es así...

Inoue me dijo que tenías un "compromiso muy importante", ¿no?- lo interrumpió Ishida- ¿De esto se trataba, lo que es más importante que tus amigos?

Ustedes también son importantes, pero...

Ya sé, él te da algo que nosotros no. Pero ni siquiera lo ocultas...

¿Porqué tendría que ocultarlo?

¿Cómo que porqué? Porque si se entera Inoue le vas a romper el corazón.

¿De eso se trata? ¿De Inoue?

Sabes que ella siempre te ha amado

Y que quieres que haga que me quede soltero de por vida, o que ande ocultándome como si estuviera siéndole infiel, o ya sé, quieres que me haga su novio aunque sea marica, ¿verdad?- intentó no subir la voz tanto, aunque el coraje empezaba a acumularse en su garganta.

No hables así Kurosaki, debes de pensar en ella, es tu amiga. Peleó a tu lado, no como ese tipo al que apenas conoces. Ella siempre se preocupa por ti, cura tus heridas y te da todo su apoyo. Y tú prefieres estar con tu noviecito que con tus amigos.

Ella te tiene a ti. Tú eres su novio. Además, solo han sido dos semanas, no es para tanto; se supone que tu deberías entender como es estar...

Ah, ¿ahora vas a decir que estás enamorado de él?...

Si

Eso lo cayó por completo. No supo que decir, ni que hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de alguien en dos semanas? Era alguien que apenas conocía, eso no era posible. Seguramente solo era el sexo, lo estaba confundiendo con lo que era el amor, no son los mismo. Después de que todas estas ideas pasaran intermitente e insistentemente por su cabeza, golpeándolo sin clemencia, pudo decir algo al fin:

¡Eres un idiota, Kurosaki!

¿Por qué? ¿Porque no es a Inoue a quien quiero? Dejame en paz, Ishida. Esto ya no tiene que ver contigo e Inoue, no voy a seguir pensando en lo que está bien para los demás. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ichigo cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolo ahí afuera sin poder decir nada. Como era posible todo eso, siempre supo que podía pasar pero nunca estuvo preparado para poder afrontarlo, había vivido con ese miedo todo ese tiempo y ahora estaba pasando por fin. Regresó a casa, confundido y cansado.

Por su parte, Ichigo, se aseguró de que Dan no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había estado discutiendo con Ishida, al parecer este no había oído nada. Pero se dio cuenta que algo había pasado y le preguntó si estaba bien, respondió que si y lo besó para apartar sus pensamientos del asunto. No quería involucrarlo, aunque a lo mejor ambos estaban metidos ya en ese torbellino.

No pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que a pesar de la situación se sentía contento, incluso llego a pensar que después de cerrale la puerta a su antiguo amante había sonreído muy a su pesar. De alguna manera se sentía como una revancha, la reacción del otro fue lo que más le llamó la atención y le satisfizo. Ver palidecer ese rostro fue como una señal, eran celos lo que había visto en los ojos del Quincy. Y eso, de alguna manera, le había causado satisfacción.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Después de la pelea que tuvo con Ichigo, no pudo pensar en otra cosa toda la semana. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad había estado muy celoso, la claridad de este sentimiento tardó varios días en hacerse presente. Primero creyó que estaba enojado por las respuestas tan hirientes que le había dado su amigo, de quien esperaba otra cosa, tal vez, para empezar, un poco de consideración.

Pero todo eso le llevaba a preguntarse ¿qué era lo que quería de Ichigo? o ¿qué era lo creía querer de él? La primera pregunta le llevaba a desembocar en cuestiones muy complicadas, pero la segunda era más clara. Él había creído todo este tiempo en hacer feliz a Inoue. Ese chica se había convertido en alguien tan importante que solo pensaba en protegerla. Tal vez, en primer lugar, esa fue la motivación por la cual había luchado al lado del shinigami. Se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Era una chica fuera de lo común y no sólo por su belleza física, también tenía un carácter sencillo e inocente que la hacía adorable. La veía siempre envuelta en un halo de vitalidad, de esperanzadoras ganas de vivir; algo que él siempre había buscado para sí mismo. Esa sensación que despertaba en su interior le hacía luchar contra los fantasmas de su cabeza, dejando atrás esas noches en que la culpabilidad, la soledad y el dolor le hacían desear el fin. Estar cerca de ella era la cura de su fatalidad, no podía dejar que esa luz se extinguiera.

Se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kurosaki. Él nunca pensó en hacer algo al respecto, no sabía hacer de celestino. Solo dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso, pues pensaba que él seguramente le correspondería (¿quién podía rechazar a un ángel?). Pero todo empeoró cuando al convivir cada vez más con sus compañeros, algo totalmente nuevo para él, todo cambió. La atención de Ichigo hacia él fue evidente, no quería creerlo al principio pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban le hablaban de ese sentimiento que tortura pero que es inevitable. Se sintió halagado, nunca había sido receptor de sentimientos como ese. No esperaba que Inoue se enamorará de él, la necesitaba pero no pedía nada más que su cercanía.

Pero al verse en tal situación no supo cómo reaccionar. Al principio le resultaba incómodo y por eso actuaba indiferente, después le gustó sentirse atractivo y deseado. Buscaba las miradas de su compañero, aunque le causaba conflicto con lo que quería para su amiga. Era como si fuera adicto a la atención, alguien buscaba su mirada, sus sonrisas y su compañía. Era embriagante.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó todo a un nivel más íntimo, aunque no lo evitó, si intentó corregir su error. Pensaba que Ichigo se conformaría con haberse acostado con él una semana. Y fue a declararle sus sentimientos a Inoue, que lo aceptó enseguida. Fue algo extraño, no lo podría haber imaginado, pero se sintió tan pleno. El silencio de Kurosaki le confirmó la idea de que solo lo había buscado por sexo y nada más.

Ahora las consecuencias se hicieron presentes, sentía algo por el shinigami pero amaba a su novia profundamente. Si no tuviera que escoger, si tan solo...

Su novia le saco de sus pensamientos. Se veía preocupada y le preguntó si se sentía bien. Él la tranquilizó dándole un beso y diciéndole que todo estaba perfecto.  
>Ella se dispuso a hacer la cena, mientras le contaba acerca de sus clases y lo que le había pasado en el supermercado. De pronto mencionó:<p>

- Llamé a Kurosaki-kun hace rato, parece bastante feliz.- dijo entusiasmada.  
>- ¿Ah, si?- respondió intentando disimular.<br>- Me contó que quiere irse de intercambio a Francia, ¿lo puedes creer? Yo nunca pensé que tuviera esa inquietud - sonrió.  
>- Yo tampoco, ¿eso te dijo?- preguntó intentando sonar indiferente.<br>- Si. Supongo que quiere irse por su novio, ¿no crees?  
>- ¿Su novio?- esta vez no pudo evitar la sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabía Inoue eso?<br>- ¿No te lo había contado? Me encontré con ellos en el centro comercial, me lo presentó, él se despidió de ambos e interrogué a Kurosaki-kun.- se rió un poco haciendo un breve pausa- Estaba tan entusiasmada y ellos se veían tan lindos juntos. No pude evitarlo, y él me lo dijo todo. Siempre quise verlo así de feliz.

Ishida se quedó estupefacto, él creía que ella se quebraría al enterarse de la situación sentimental de Ichigo. En cambio ella estaba muy tranquila, un poco entusiasmada y nada más. Tal vez la había subestimado.

- Entonces, ¿se quiere ir con su novio?- le comentó después de aclarar su mente.  
>- Parecía no estar muy seguro, pero lo animé a hacerlo. Después de todo hay que perseguir a la persona amada, ¿no?- dijo dedicándole una bella sonrisa.<br>- ¿Y si no estás seguro de a quién amas?- preguntó repentinamente y sin pensarlo.  
>- Lo importante es arriesgarse, además es mejor que estar solo.- contestó.<br>- Cómo puedes decir eso, no se debe estar con alguien solo por esa razón.- protestó en tono bromista.  
>- ¿Acaso no sabes que tan terrible es la soledad?- dijo casi en un susurro, pero él pudo oírla claramente y sintió que por un momento ella había perdido esa vitalidad, que por un instante su aura se había vuelto sombría. Titubeó para cambiar su respuesta.-Mmm ... tienes razón, se debe estar con la persona que se ama.- dijo finalmente y le dio un beso. Volviendo a ser la de siempre.<p>

Eso hizo pensar mucho a Ishida, pero no dijo nada. Había visto algo de su novia que no se había manifestado antes, su luz había titubeado. Era como si algo la persiguiera, pero ella no dejaba que nadie se enterara.  
>La noticia de que Ichigo se alejaba de él, tal vez para siempre, lo inquietaba. Si su verdadero amor se le escapaba, y solo se quedaba con esa farsa de noviazgo. Ella no quería estar sola y por eso estaba con él, no lo amaba solo lo necesitaba.<br>Recordó que más de una vez durante aquella semana con Kurosaki, se sintió observado pero solo lo atribuyó a su paranoia. Sin embargo, se preguntaba constantemente si nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Si alguien sospechó algo no dijo ni una palabra. Dio por sentado que nadie se dio cuenta.  
>Reflexionó acerca de si la razón por la que Inoue lo aceptó tan rápidamente se debía a su necesidad de compañía o a otras razones...<p>

Nunca volvió a pensar en esas cuestiones, deslumbrado como estaba por la luz que apenas lograba colarse en su alma.


End file.
